Dovar Innocentius
History Humble Beginnings Dovar Innocentius was born to a religious farmer and a loving mother, who taught him the value of hard work and a zealous lifestyle. Dovar's birth name however, was in fact Harold Binnovar. Harold lead a quiet life growing up, with little to his families name than a single necklace. His father gave him the pendant when he was but a little boy, uttering to him only a single phrase: "Dovar is with us" These were the final lines he heard his father speak. This single line had resonated so deeply, so fervently, within Harold that he decided to preach the word of Dovar to the world. At the age of 19, Harold changed his name to mirror that of his most glorious patron God: Dovar. He followed the 12 tenets of Dovar to the letter, and a deep, passionate zeal grew within his essence every passing day. He left the farm and travelled the land to seek out a sign that Dovar was with him. One day, Dovar came across a group of lawless bandits. This disobedience to the law infuriated him so much that Dovar was plunged into a chaotic bloodlust, a religious fervor that made his anger seep into every bash and strike of his Holy Mace, The Justiciar, into his enemies skulls. After this glorious battle, a single bandit was left. Just before he could strike him down, the bandits eyes turned a deep purple. The barbarian started jostling and shrieking, a strange possession consuming his body. The bandit was still, and a deep thunderous voice chilled Dovar to the bone. It was his God. "You have named your petty mortal life after me" The celestial voice bellowed "Your devotion has been noted. Your ire has proven yourself a true warrior of Dovar, and as such I have invited you into my congregation. You will be granted a small role in my church. Continue to burn the heretics across the land, and my favour with you will grow stronger yet. I give you one purpose, Most faithful follower of mine. Seek out the ancient throne, and ensure it is guarded. This is your duty." " I graciously accept" Dovar responded.Ever since the glorious lord had contacted him, Dovar rushed off to find the Congregation of Dovar and fulfill his masters purpose. The Ascension Dova's long pilgrimage to find followers like himself had come to an end. After entering the realm of Crownland, Dovar made contact with a small priory of Dovar. The size of the covenant disgusted him. Dovar believed these were not the true followers of the God of Strength and Industry. He slaughtered all these heretical believers, and burnt the small church to the ground. From the ashes of destruction, Dovar gathered newer, stronger followers. True believers of the God of Glory.He began this new pantheon of belief with the sole purpose of guarding the Ancient Throne. Naming himself as the Archbishop of this branch of the Congregation of Dovar, he spent the next few years exploring the land and growing his faction and religion. The first major sacrifice to his glorious warrior god was the Slavemaster, Thormund Walderik Wong. The slaying of this heretic began the Archbishops long crusade for power, unforgiving and relentless his goal: To get to the Ancient Throne. After many moons of travelling across the land, slaying and burning weaker tribes and inferior believers, until he reached the gate of High-Azuras Vorgan, the current (now late) king of Crownland. The Betrayal Archbishop Dovar, despite Binx's heretical unfathfulness in any god, decided to ally himself with the King. His zeal and his bloodlust had clouded Dovar's mind, and this had made him power hungry. His forces were growing stronger and stronger by the day, as his tutor Vorgan taught him the ways of the land. Even in his resource gathering, Dovar was destructive. He leveled entire forests to fund his war machine against the non-believers, and extracted the earth dry. This disrespect for Iron and Nature attracted the vexation of both the Iron God and Azuras respectively. This started the long lasting feud between Dovar, Faith of Blood and Steel and Azuras. One particular evening, Dovar was enslaved by the king for his beliefs. The king threw Dovar off the edge of the sword, believing he would plummet to his death. Dovar's fanaticism knew no bounds however, and he survived the attempted assassination. While the king was asleep, Dovar claimed the Ancient Throne for himself, in the name of Dovar This began Dovar's short yet glorious reign. Dovar claimed the Sword and the Land for himelf, declaring himself Archbishop of the land. He also renamed the realm to Dovarthia, cementing his belief for his powerful God. Dovar's reign of terror spanned across the entire land, as massive factories and war machines were built out of the explotation of the land. It became barren, and in one instance, An entire village became plagued with a polluting essence. One peaceful night, with the whir of the Archbishops abhorrent machinations polluting the night, Dovar game to the Archbishop in a dream. "You have ascended my warrior." He bellowed "I am proud of your strength. Despite your obious ability for power, this was not my intention however. I demand that you rethink on my proclamation." As quick as he had appeared, Dovar faded away. Archbishop Dovar woke up with a start, sweating nervously. Had he angered his god? Had he betrayed his beliefs? These thoughts caused Dovar to walk out into the forest, giving him time to ponder on the meaning behind the Dream. In his absence, Dovar had left the gate to the Ancient Throne open. To his dismay, Dovar's reign was now over. He hurried back up the sword, but the usurper had already claimed the throne, and thus by ancient law, was proclaimed King of the land. The Revelation Dovar was infuriated. His rightful claim had been taken away from him, right from under his grasp. Maybe this was what Dovar wanted? Maybe This was his purpose? Dovar had an epiphany. Dovar's god had wanted him to protect the ancient throne, not to sit upon it. Dovar vowed to protect the throne, whomever was king, for it was his most holy duty. He renamed his congregation into The Guardians of the Sword, holy protectors and knights willing to serve the land in protecting the Holy Throne so that it may not be desecrated by someone who was unworthy. He built a huge wall, spanning the entire hilt of the ancient sword, and recruited his former followers into his new faction. He named himself Captain of the Guard, and pledged his allegiance to the current king and the Throne. He vowed that from that day, he would use his zeal, strength and industriousness to protect the throne from usurpers and heretics. Current Day Status Currently, Captain Dovar Innocentius is fortifying the Ancient Sword, and has placated the throne for the next leader. Any of those who wish to ascend to the throne must prove their worth under Dovar, Warrior God of Industry and Strength. He is currently working to improve his influence throughout the land, and to protect the sanctity of the ancient throne. It has been noted that Dovar Innocentius and his respective faction, is not allied with any other factions. They are directly opposed to the Dark Knights (betmen kek) and The Azuras Highlands, for history and their beliefs Category:Characters